


I will love you

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, So Married, future!fic with kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><a href="http://genuinewarmdecentfeeling.tumblr.com/post/43337365106/i-think-kurt-and-blaine-will-forget-to-propose-to">genuinewarmdecentfeeling</a> wrote on tumblr:<br/>I think Kurt and Blaine will forget to propose to each other. Like, obviously they’ve already talked about their retirement together, they were planning to live together in New York before they even exchanged “I love you”s, they probably had a million conversations about what their wedding would be like during the finchel engagement disaster. I bet at some point they just call each other up with “hey that venue we’ve always wanted to use has an availability!” or “that cake place is going out of business so this has to happen NOW” or something and then that’s it.<br/>This is what happened.</p><p>Chapter Two is set a few years in the future, with daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, and honey,” Kurt says, turning back and leaning against the kitchen doorway, starting to unbutton his shirt. “I was talking to Caroline earlier.”

“Which one is that?” Blaine interrupts, looking over his shoulder and stops cutting the tomatoes to admire the dip of Kurt’s collarbone.

“The event manager,” Kurt answers and smirks knowingly, rubbing a finger against his neck teasingly. “She told me the Lighthouse was free in two months. Apparently, some wedding fell through. I told her we’d take it.” 

“Okay,” Blaine answers softly, his heart skipping a beat. Two months. “Do you want me to go to the copy shop tomorrow? Do you still have the draft of our invitations from high school?” 

“Of course I do,” Kurt answers and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, puts his chin on his shoulder, his nose pressing into the soft skin of Blaine’s neck. “I’ll start on our tuxes and go to the bakery. You can order the rings tomorrow after work.”

“Okay,” Blaine answers and turns his head, catching Kurt’s lips in a kiss. “We need to call Burt, he’ll be disappointed if he has to find out through the wedding invitation.” 

“I’ll just change quickly. Do you need a help with dinner? I was hoping I could look over the sketches of our tuxes before I ordered the fabric, our tastes have changed some since high school.” Kurt presses a short kiss to Blaine’s cheek, squeezing his hip before letting go.

“I want to keep my bowtie!” Blaine calls after him, grinning giddily at the vegetables. Two months. “Which day is it, by the way?” 

“The sixth of February!” Kurt calls back and Blaine can practically hear him smile. 

“I love you!” he calls and dumps the vegetables into the pot, turning on the burner.

They are getting married.

He giggles and slaps his hand in front of his mouth, straining to listen if Kurt heard him. But the only noise coming from the bedroom is Kurt singing softly to himself and Blaine has to press both his hand in front of his mouth to keep from shouting out loud.

They were getting married.

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years in the future...

“Why are you looking like that?” Blaine asks distractedly, going through their box with paperwork, trying to find the latest bank statements. 

Annie shrugs, pulling a face. “We were talking about engagements today, Mary and me, I mean,” she offers. 

“Yeah?” Blaine mutters, opening a folder and scowling when it is only their insurance papers. They really need to organize their paperwork. 

“Yeah. Her parent’s story was so cute and she said they have told her so often and I just wondered. How did Pa and you get engaged?” 

Blaine blinks and straightens, pulling a face. “I actually don’t know?” he says slowly, turning to look at her. 

She blinks at him and he has to laugh, her face a startling accurate replica of Kurt’s facial expression. “What do you mean? Were you drunk? Dad, I expected better of you, you two are like the cheesiest parent ever.” 

“Well, excuse me,” he answers and turns back to the paperwork. He’s just put them away a few days ago, they can’t have gone that far. “We just never proposed. We had talked about it in high school a lot and then some more when we got back together. We had it all planned out, and then one day Kurt came home and had booked our venue because there had been a vacancy and we married,” he tells her, exclaiming in triumph when he finally finds the statements. He pulls a face at the red numbers and curses their mortgage. 

“Actually, I count Christmas 2012 as our engagement date,” Kurt says from the doorway. Blaine smiles softly at him before the words register. 

“Your senior year?” he asks and feels a stupid grin take over his face when he remembers the nights spent working on the ring and trying to come up with the perfect speech and Kurt’s face in the hallway. He closes the space between them in two big steps and cups Kurt’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, lingering and parting his lips when Kurt wraps his arms around his neck. 

“Oh God, you are disgusting, stop it!” Annie calls, flopping dramatically onto her back. Blaine chuckles at her teenage behaviour and presses another quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. 

“I thought you wanted us to be cheesy and romantic?” he teases, linking his free hand with Kurt and relaxing against him. 

She rolls her eyes at him and sits back up again. “Are you going to tell me about it or not?” she demands and Kurt huffs a laugh against Blaine’s neck. 

“She spends too much time with Rachel,” he whispers into Blaine’s ear and presses another kiss to his cheek, steps back. “Come on, I’ll show you,” he addresses their daughter and holds out a hand to her, pulling her of the couch. 

Blaine watches them go with a smile, his heart swelling with affection as he listens to their muffled voices and can’t stop smiling even as he pulls out their tax statement and tries to make sense of it. 

Life was pretty much perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you catch my references? I couldn't resist!
> 
> I also apologise for the title. I never manage to think of one.


End file.
